Majikaja
Majikaja, or sometimes just Kaja, is a Narehate living in the village Ilblu. He can understand and communicate using human speech, though he sometimes forgets words, and sometimes refers to himself in third person. Appearance Despite being a narehate, Majikaja's body appears artificial, and seems as though it was built out of many different things. Considering that in Ilblu, a narehate takes the form of what it most desires, it is likely he built his body himself, gaining different parts through trading and bartering. He has a stitched-up sack in the center of his container, made of what looks like various cuttings of fabric. As is suggested in the below quote, Majikaja's true body, formed of gaseous scents and fluids, is contained within this sack. Personality Majikaja is shown to be friendly and helpful, as he is the first being to greet Riko, Reg, and Nanachi in the 6th layer. He escorted them through the village and explained its value-based economy, and shows genuine interest in and concern for the three. Just as the other inhabitants of Ilblu, he values fair trade and equal exchange. It can be assumed that Kaja values scent, due to his claim that his body is formed by smells. This is further supported by how often he references scent, such as calling Nanachi ''"good smelling Nanachi," ''claiming Riko's scent changed when she grew worried, and continuously sniffing Vueko. History '''Early Life' Whether Majikaja was part of the original group becoming Ilblu's first inhabitants is, as of yet, unknown. Ilblu Arc Majikaja comes upon Prushka's Life Reverberating Stone when it winds up in Ilblu. After Riko's group tracked them down to the village Majikaja quickly corrects the misunderstanding as they didn't mean to steal but just wanted to take her to Poriyon in order to bring out her true quality as White Whistle. While Prushka is being worked on Majikaja shows them around the village. When the balancing ceremony happens with Maaa they explain the concept how it works to Riko. Afterward, than Reg goes to investigate the loud noise they heard and Nanachi decides to go and try to buy water and some fruit, Majikaja tags along with Nanachi and reveals in a conversation about value between them that one of the Three Sages of the village, Belaf, is in possession of the supposed-to-be-dead Mitty. Nanachi asks Majikaja to take them to the sage. Later on, Riko visits the sage since she has been informed to find Nanachi with him and tries to buy them back from Belaf. Just before Riko can make a deal, that would have possible cost her either both her eyes, both her legs or her complete digestive system, Majikaja closes up her mouth and tells her not to be hasty. In the battle against the Fuzosheppu they let Riko ride on their "Speed Form" to execute her plan and lure the Fuzosheppu into the center of the village. When Vueko tells her story Majikaja is also present and is surprised by its revelations. Both Majikaja and Moogie become a bit sad and nostalgic when Wazukyan says the village is the homeland of the ones with no place to go to, and admit they dream of continuing their adventure in the Abyss. Majikaja is also present when the conversation between Riko, Wazukyan and the villagers is interrupted by Juroimoh's attack. After Reg's battle against Juroimoh, he asks Maaa, Majikaja and Moogie to keep Riko safe, just before Faputa arrives. Abilities Multilingual Majikaja's understands and speaks many different languages. Exchangeable Container Due to Majikaja's true form consisting, expressed in their own words, out of "smells" they are able to exchange the container they use as bodies. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Narehate Category:Spoiler Category:Stub Category:Unknown Gender